Secret Rendezvous, Edible Underwear, and the Shrieking Shack
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione meets up with her secret boyfriend for some Hogsmeade fun.


A/N: Hola! I know a bunch of you are growling because I have yet again neglected to update a lot of my WIPS *blushes shamefully*, but this little one-shot was dying to be written. I promise you that I am working on my WIPS, it's just taking some time as real life is hectic. The inspiration for this article came from a collegehumor article titled "13 things from the harry potter world that would definitely just be used for sex." The article was hilarious, so you should definitely check it out. This is M rated, so there is obviously lemony goodness. I hope you all enjoy! :)

PS: Shoutout to my girl Krissy, who beta's my things faster than I can blink. Thanks girl :*

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

* * *

**Secret Rendezvous, Edible Underwear, and the Shrieking Shack**

_Hermione, meet me in Hogsmeade in the alley besides Honeydukes at 2 o'clock. I've got a surprise for you. _

- _All my love, D._

Hermione stared at the small folded note in her lap with a small smile gracing her lips. It had been a while since she had been able to spend any time with her boyfriend of two years, Draco Malfoy. The two of them had started dating near the end of fifth year. They had kept their relationship secret because there was a lot of tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin house. Harry and Ron, despite being her best friends, were often the instigators of the altercations that happened between the houses. Draco and Harry had a rivalry that went back to their first year. After starting to date, Hermione and Draco just agreed to keep quiet. It was simpler that way.

But their seventh year was drawing to an end. N.E.W.T.s had just finished and it was now time for the final Hogsmeade trip of the year. It was the seventh years' final trip ever.

Hermione planned to have drinks with her friends and then she would slip away to see what Draco had planned for her. Her stomach tingled in anticipation. Despite not being able to hang out often, Draco would often sneak up on her with small surprises so she couldn't wait to see what he cooked up next.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, startling Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Are you going to the Leaky with us later?"

Hermione sighed. "I said I would earlier, Ron. That hasn't changed."

He smiled. "Good."

"But I do have to go to Tomes and Scrolls and maybe to Scrivenshaft's afterwards."

"Oh, okay then." Lavender appeared that moment and Ron turned his attention to his girlfriend.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed by in a blur. Before she knew it, it was five to two. She had had a great time with the gang but was ready to spend some time with her boyfriend.

She stood and gave everyone a smile. "Well I've got to go run some errands. I'll meet you all back at the castle."

"Bye Hermione!" Harry and Ginny said unanimously. Lavender and Ron were too busy kissing to notice Hermione leave.

"Have fun!" Hermione said as she left. Once outside the Three Broomsticks, she made her way to Honeydukes. Once there, she leant against the wall of the side street and waited for Draco.

She was so busy watching the street that she didn't hear anyone come up behind her. A pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who!"

Hermione laughed. "Well, it sure sounds like my boyfriend."

Draco chuckled as he removed his hands.

She turned around to face him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Draco responded. "I can't wait for school to be done so I can see you all the time."

"Draco, we'll be living together in our own flat, of course I'll see you all the time," Hermione pointed out.

He dropped his lips to her neck and kissed her. "I know, I'm just excited."

"Me too," Hermione said. "So what did you have planned for today?"

He held up a small brown bag. "Well, you know how Honeyduke's opened that new adult line?" Hermione nodded. "Well, I got us a little something."

Hermione let out a laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows. "So let's head over to the Shrieking Shack so we can get dirty."

"Draco, seriously?"

He took her hand. "Come on, I've already got it all set up."

Hermione trusted his judgment. The two of them walked to the Shrieking Shack, glad that they didn't run into any other students. While they weren't ashamed of their relationship, it would just be difficult to explain and they would rather spend the time alone.

"This is a bit sketchy," Hermione said with a nervous laugh as she looked up at the old, decrepit building.

Draco smirked. "Afraid, Granger?"

"Of course not!" Hermione protested.

"It'll be fine. Everyone is too afraid of the building to come here, so we've got the place to ourselves. You can be as loud as you'd like, and no one will think anything of it. People will just assume it's a banshee or something."

Hermione let out a gasp, smacking Draco in the back of the head. "Are you saying I sound like a banshee during sex?"

"No," Draco said, smirking. "Come on, let's go inside."

She let him take her hand and lead her in. He led her up the stairs to one of the empty rooms. Instead of the dirty mess that used to be there, it was cleaned up a bit. There was a red blanket spread out on the floor, with candles floating around.

"Draco," Hermione said, smiling. "You're so sweet."

He leant forward and kissed her. "I'm glad you think so."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "Speaking of sweet, why don't you show me what you got from Honeydukes?" She arched her brow at him suggestively.

Draco grinned. Reaching into the bag, he produced something that looked similar to a thong made out of candy.

Hermione stifled a laugh. "Is that what I think it is?"

He nodded excitedly. "It's edible underwear."

Her tongue darted out and wet her lips. "And what do you expect to do with that?"

Draco placed his lips next to her ear. He kissed the skin there a few times before speaking. "I want you to put it on, and then I'm going to eat that off of you."

She trembled at his words. Draco and Hermione were very open in the bedroom and were often looking to experience new things. Experimenting with food, however, was something new and Hermione was eager to try. "Okay," she said, grinning.

He handed her the candy thong. "Put it on." She took it from him and slipped off her own underwear and put on the edible pair. She shimmied off her skirt and removed her blouse. Unhooking her bra, she allowed it to fall to the floor.

Draco watched the entire time, his eyes glued to her body. He grinned, eager to run his hands and mouth all over her delicious curves.

"You like?" she asked, turning and modeling the edible underwear.

"I love you," Draco responded. "Come here so I can ravish you."

Blushing, Hermione moved towards Draco. They sat down on the red blanket together, kissing as they did so. Hermione's hands pulled at Draco's clothing while his hands traveled up and down her sides. He growled, nuzzling her neck with his mouth. Hermione trembled with desire.

"I want to taste you," Draco murmured. "I want my mouth to cover your most intimate part, sucking and biting until I hear you screaming my name."

Hermione felt herself grow wet at his words. Draco knew she loved it when he talked dirty. "I think you need to nibble at my knickers first," she murmured.

Draco growled. He moved down her body, planting kisses as he did so. He kissed his way down across her taut stomach. Once he made his way between her legs, he paused.

"Draco," she whined, wriggling her hips. "No more teasing."

He held her hips in place as his mouth moved forward. He slowly began to nibble the candies on edible underwear. He could taste both the sweetness of the candy, and the tartness of her.

Hermione squirmed with want. His tongue darted around her hips and inner thighs, but never touched the spot she wanted him to touch most.

Eventually, Draco finished nibbling on the underwear. He licked his lips eagerly as he stared at her glistening sex.

"Please," she begged, thrusting her hips towards him.

Draco complied with her wishes. His mouth quickly found its place on her center, licking and biting. He worked on her relentlessly, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Draco!" she cried, reaching down as she laced her fingers through his hair. She came with a shout, her chest heaving as her body quivered with pleasure.

He continued to lavish her, pressing kisses and small bites all across her skin. Eventually, he moved upwards and claimed her lips in a kiss. In one swift movement, he joined their bodies.

"Draco," she whimpered, closing her eyes as he moved inside of her. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, listening to the sound of their moans filling the room. "Faster!" she cried out.

He increased his thrusts, closing his eyes as he felt himself grow close. Hermione's moans and cries filled his ears, turning him on more than he had thought possible. He reached his completion with a shout, Hermione following him into bliss seconds after him.

They collapsed in a sweaty heap onto the blanket. They lay there as they each tried to catch their breath.

"That was wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed once she had caught her breath. "I love you, Draco." She turned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

Draco smirked. "I enjoyed myself as well." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "I think I'll be buying you another pair of those delectable knickers."

Hermione laughed. "I think we should try out more of their adult line products."

"I second that notion," he said, nodding. He let out a sigh. "We should probably head back to the castle."

"Probably," Hermione agreed.

"I love you," Draco said with a smirk. "You beautiful, delicious witch."

She blushed, standing up. "I love you too, Draco." She held out her hand and helped him up from the floor.

The two of them got dressed and cleaned up the room. Draco extinguished the candles as Hermione folded the blanket. She shrunk it and placed it in her pocket.

"Ready to head back?" he asked.

Hermione grinned. "Yes." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Holding hands, the two of them exited the Shrieking Shack. They made their way to the castle using the passage that lead out to the Whomping Willow. Hermione levitated a stick to push the knot that would make the tree freeze. With a laugh, she ran out quickly and headed towards the school, Draco running after her.

They made their way inside, where they kissed and said their good-byes. Hermione headed towards Gryffindor Tower while Draco headed to the dungeons.

Entering the tower, Hermione saw that Ron, Harry, Lavender, and Ginny were in the Common Room.

"Hello," she said, taking a seat next to them.

Ginny flashed her a grin. "Did you have a good time?"

Hermione glanced at her suspiciously. "Yes, I did."

Lavender clapped her hands in delight while Ginny squealed. "You'll have to tell us all about it," Ginny gushed.

Lavender nodded in agreement. "Was it wonderful? I bet he was."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy, Hermione," Lavender sniffed. "I don't know why you didn't tell us."

"How–" she started, but Harry cut her off.

"How do we know about you and Malfoy? Imagine my surprise when Ron and I opened the map and saw you two in the Shrieking Shack." He looked at her shaking his head. "Malfoy, Hermione, really?"

She pursed her lips. "You better not say anything negative. I happen to love him, Harry."

"We're just hurt you didn't tell us, 'Mione," Ron said, shaking his head. "As for it being him specifically, well, it is what it is."

"You're not mad?" she asked, completely shocked, looking around at her friends.

"Does he make you happy?" Harry inquired.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Draco makes me very happy."

"Then we're happy too," Harry said with a smile. "I was just so shocked."

Hermione let out a laugh. "I can imagine. I'm surprised you didn't go rushing there to find out what was going on."

Ron and Harry both turned red. "Er, well."

"They were," Ginny said with a laugh. "But I looked at the map and saw how close your names were. In fact, they were right on top of each other."

"So we insisted that they leave you two alone," Lavender said with a smile. "But in exchange, we want details!"

"Oi!" Ron protested. "You don't need to know anything about Malfoy or his sexual habits."

Lavender smiled at Ron. "You have nothing to worry about, love, I'm just curious."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe you're all okay with this. I'm glad, though."

Ron and Harry each gave Hermione a hug. They then explained how they had spent the rest of their last day in Hogsmeade.

She listened on in interest, pleased that everything was working out all right. Now that they knew, Hermione knew she wouldn't have to worry about any altercations between her boys and Draco. She was grateful that Ron and Harry were both so understanding.

Her last Hogsmeade visit had gone well. She was ready to move on with the next step of her life, with both her friends and Draco by her side.


End file.
